


Enemy I Have Become

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Danny came home one day and Jack just snapped! that's very unlikely. Now he can turn to the only person he could even think of. I suck at descriptions, (art by Klaatu Visitor) A U
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Running running, is that really all he's been doing? Danny managed to sneak his way onto a plane and hide in the cargo it was a weird flight a strange and utter confusing fiasco, 

why you may ask? because about an hour into the flight it dove and not normally, oddly, and yet they landed with ease in Wisconsin, so inexplicably, 

fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton walked calmly off the plane as others seemed utterly disoriented. All he knew was run, don't stop, you may be miles from home but you are never safe, Just go.

blood trickled down his arm and you'd think someone would notice blood coming from the cargo, but no. 'he just attacked me? how did he...? that night, it had to be.

He saw me change, He saw Danny Phantom revert to Danny Fenton. It was supposed to be a good thing, it was supposed to be memorable.

It is now, guy's and white and guns, great! how I escaped was beyond me. Now to turn to the last person I'd ever think of,'

he sighs as he kept running, turning invisible when necessary but keeping a low profile. "it's too much, I can't fathom the pain I'm in. ....Slam...

'great, I pried myself off the floor as I looked around the area, Vlad's place shouldn't be too far ahead. Keep walking. I mean, this is normal right?

once the innocent lamb turned out to be a lion, who better to turn to than the king of the savanna himself. Right? well, it seems to be the only option, I'm getting ahead of myself though let's backtrack.

\-----------------------------

it was a normal evening and Danny was patrolling the city.

Maddie was out of town, so it was just Jack, and Danny at the famous Fenton works for a few months.

Jazz? she's studying psychology at Yale, we couldn't be more proud.

Normal as normal can get when you're a ghost. human hybrid caused by your parent's mistakes.

Though in a way want to keep that most important part of yourself to yourself and your friends and sister, since they can only be the only ones trusted.

Danny quickly sucked Skulker into the Fenton thermos as he looked around, '' all seems quiet,'' he checked the time,

'' It's almost dinner, I should head back now, might be best to keep a low profile,'' he said softly to himself as he flew back to Fenton works. 

\-----------------------

Danny walked into the house as he headed to the fridge to get a drink. It was nearly dinner and Jack seemed nowhere to be found.

Danny sighs, ''I'll just order a pizza, perhaps Dad will come out of the lab once he smells the melted cheese atop the pizza, Better make it extra cheesy. 

He smiled as he started dialing Amity pizza as he glanced down at the lab door waiting for someone to pick up. After a short time,

he hung up the phone and decided to get started on his homework. The peacefulness didn't last though, and oh how he wished he could get a few minutes back more than anything.

\------------------------------

A.n

More to come

DPL2


	2. Chapter 1

**Vlad's Pov**

''Carolyn, have you seen my.....''' I asked as I started searching the lab nervously.

'' Essence of Ectopus, outside in the storage vault dear, I told you to enchant that drawer months ago,'' she said not looking back at me.

I chuckled, ''Nathaniel at school?'' I asked as I started to leave the lab.

''Yes,'' she called out as I was already halfway out of the lab. I sighed as I walked down the hall and towards the castle's front entrance. 

I headed out and through the grass trying to reach the storage unit, I slowly walked into the unit as I stifled through each box.

''Masters thermos, ecto cattle prod... '' I muttered to myself as I went through the shed, ''It has to be here somewhere,'' I said to no one in particular as I heard a slight moan and rustling.

'What in blazes could be out here no animal dares come this way, not since... Suddenly Daniel came out of the shadow of the woods as he stumbled a few feet and fell face down on the lawn right in front of me. 

**No one's POV**

Vlad quickly ran to the young halfa's aid as he held him [bridal style](https://www.google.com/search?q=vlad+holding+Danny+danny+phantom&rlz=1CACCCC_enUS896&sxsrf=ALeKk01Zri1cIamTshyX8M06f_iy4Mrwrw:1600037848969&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiQovW8nefrAhUJpZ4KHZzTBYYQ_AUoAXoECA8QAw&biw=1188&bih=564#imgrc=T848Ct15bRrCpM),

''Oh. little badger what has become of you?'' he said softly as he heads back into the manor, his previous course of action forgotten. 

He walked into the manor with a serious look on his face as he walked down into the lab where Carolyn was working on an experiment.

"Clear the exam table,'' he said sternly as he walked quickly carrying a raven haired teen.

''Is that?'' Carolyn asked as she looked at the raven-haired teen with wide eyes.

''Daniel Fenton, yes,'' he said as he laid Danny on the exam table, looking over the bruised and battered teen. 

''Oh, Daniel what could've happened?'' he said softly as he moved Danny's hair from his eyes. 

_**Flashback** _

_''Phantom''' yelled Jack as he glared into the baby blue eyes of Danny Fenton, that's right Fenton._

_''Dad....it's me... y...your son, Danny remember?'' he pleaded as he looked his baby blue eyes captivating those blue ones._

_Danny's eyes, but not to Jack, no all they were to him were a trick. '' my son is not a ghost, he's human,'' but even before that, ... he did see it._

_You see it was a very long day, ghosts attacking left and right, so Danny had no time at all. He was stuck in the loop, ghost escape, fight, capture repeat._

_It was so repetitive Danny had to return home to send the ghosts back into the zone by placing the thermos in the Fenton thermos extractor._

_They do say the third time is the charm, though for Danny that was far from the joy of acceptance he anticipated due to the Reality Gauntlet incident,_

_that sense of comfort when he was.... ready? yeah, it sailed. It sailed and sunk to the bottom of the metaphorical sea! it wasn't coming back._

_"Phantom!'' Jack yelled as Danny fell back and reverted to Fenton just as Jack grabbed the nearest Fenton bazooka._

_''I just knew it once Maddie was gone you'd show your true self! of course, I didn't think it would've gone on this long but yes!. Phantom has done it, You replaced my son! right from under my nose!''_

_Danny suddenly started to hyperventilate, ''But you're wrong I'm Danny! your son! nothing has changed! ..... Dad, I'm still me... I'm....''_

_Jack loaded the weapon as he clung to it with his giant hands. ''Don't speak ghost I've had enough of your tricks, now return my son to me.... unless...''_

_''But I can't... I mean I .,... '' Jack didn't even give Danny a chance to explain as he fired at Danny in his usual buffoon like manner as he fired at the young teen,_

_Danny didn't have any choice now, If he wanted to live, he had to expose himself, Jack fired at the young teen as Danny phased out and up towards the entrance of the kitchen into the open living room,_

_Jack right behind him though not as fast. Just not as slow as Danny had anticipated as Jack fired another round in his direction knocking the youngest Fenton into the wall between the living room and kitchen._

_Danny coughed as he dragged himself out of the wall debris and dust atop his head and clothes. ''I won't fight you,'' Danny coughed, '_

_'you won't have to,'' Jack said vindictively as he readied another attack as Danny started to run turning intangible as he ran out of the house and down the street,_

_BOOM, blast after blast and no one bothered to pay attention as they figured Jack was simply being jack again, Danny fell to the ground as he was hit in the back once, trying to catch his breath,_

_as someone noticed this but before they could intervene Danny was out of the city limits as he retreated into the woods, focusing all his strength as he went ghost and flew to Wisconsin as fast as he could._

_\-------------------------_

"Danny,'' Vlad said as he tried to gently give him some water through a syringe. ''Please,'' he whispered looking at the young teen.

''He is awfully dehydrated,'' Carolyn says softly. Vlad nods slowly as he continues to assist the second halfa in existence. Vlad glanced about the lab as he checks the time, 

''Nathaniel should be out of school.'' said Vlad, ''I'll go get him, dear,'' Carolyn says kissing her husband before teleporting out of sight. 

''Oh, little badger what has happened to you, ''' he said softly looking back at the unconscious teen. 

\------------------

Carolyn teleported just outside of Casper high as she waited for her son to exit the school, That time arrived about twenty minutes later,

''Mom?'' Nathan asked as he saw the limo drive up to Casper high school. ''Come on, Nathan we have to hurry,'' she said as her son rushed into the limo with a worried look on his face.

''What's going on?'' asked Nathan as he set his backpack down on the limo floor. ''It's Danny, Nathan. He's here.'' Nathan's eyes widened. 

\------------------- 

Vlad wiped the blood off his cuts, ''Danny please....'' he whispers, ''you have to get up, wake up Daniel...'' he says as he continued to help Danny.

''Vlad, we're home,'' says Carolyn as she and Nathan enter the Master's laboratory.

''Carolyn, '' Vlad says as they arrived. ''any change?'' Carolyn asked as she went to Danny's side.

''No, he hasn't woken at all,'' he said as he turned to face his family.

''What can we do?'' she asked in a worried motherly tone,

''we don't even know what happened to him,'' Vlad said softly looking down at the raven-haired teen.

Carolyn rubbed Vlad's arm in a loving manner.

''and we won't until he wakes up,'' said Vlad as he sighs watching Danny as he laid still.

''is he ....?'' Nathaniel asked as he looks at his dad with a worried look.

''In a coma, it seems, yes.'' Vlad said with a sigh, ''I just wish I knew what happened.'' he whispers as he looks at the young Danny Fenton.

''He'll tell us, dear. When he wakes up,'' she said as Vlad couldn't help but sigh. ''Please be alright, Daniel,'' he whispers.

Vlad had Danny set up in the lab as he observed the young halfa's current condition. 

Danny breathed deeply, he couldn't control his pain, Vlad moved Danny's hair from his face.

''What happened,?'' he mumbled as he looks at the young teen. 

Danny was still moving side to side slowly as he mumbled ''n...no, dad! please stop!'' he yells as he moved, he screamed as if he was in pain.

Danny began to sweat as he breathed heavily as the flashbacks came at him full force.

Vlad stroked his white hair. ''shh, Daniel it's okay, it's safe. You're safe.'' he said as Danny seemed to be calming down, though waking up didn't seem to be an option. 

Caryloyn came down with two cups of coffee, ''Coffee for your thoughts?'' Carolyn asked as she hands Vlad a cup of coffee,

''I am unsure how this is going to turn out, all we can do now is hope,'' Vlad said as Carolyn leaned into Vlad as Nathaniel looked at Danny with a concerned look. 

A.N 

Okay, that's chapter 1! more to come. See you next time... 

DPl2


End file.
